Tsukasa Kadoya (Zi-O)
|-|Tsukasa Kadoya= |-|Kamen Rider Decade= Summary Frustrated by Sougo Tokiwa's insistence upon befriending Geiz Myokoin, Woz allied himself with the Time Jackers and introduced them to Tsukasa Kadoya, calling him a potential rival to Zi-O's reign but also a very capricious man. Tsukasa explains to Tsukuyomi that his objective is to observe all the happenings, and dicide whether he'll fulfill his role to destroy this world. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 2-C, likely higher with Reality Warping | 4-B, higher with Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast. At least 2-C, likely higher with Reality Warping Name: Tsukasa Kadoya, The Destroyer of Worlds, Pink Devil Origin: Kamen Rider Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Dimension Traveler, Observer of Worlds Powers and Abilities: |-|Human = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts expert, Weapon Mastery, Portal Creation (With dimensional wall, can be used to travel to parallel universes and travel through time), Resurrection (If people still remember him, he can recreates his existence), Acausality (Unaffected by the changes Sougo's adventures have caused, including having the knowledge and powers of Riders who've already been erased from time and history like Build and Wizard), Power Nullification (Nullify the power of Ghost Ridewatch) |-|Kamen Rider Decade = All of human form powers, can transform into all Heisei Riders and Showa Riders to gains their powers, Invisibility (Can turns invisible), Duplication (Can duplicate 3-6 copies of himself that are identical to him and can use his abilities), Shapeshifting (Can turn into other Kamen Riders), Transformation, Energy Manipulation (Most of his weapons has energy-based attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can amp his attacks to greater extent, such as Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast, which strong enough to one-shotted enemies that overpowered him), Super Speed (with Clock Up card), Fire Manipulation (With many of his cards), Technology Manipulation (Machine Decader can assume the form of the respective Rider's motorcycle), Can kill immortals (Can kills undead, which cannot be killed unless seal them), Can enters Mirror World, 4th wall awareness, Power Mimicry (Can copy powers with his cards), BFR (Can send his enemies into a dimensional rift), (See full list of Rider Cards), Spatial Manipulation (His Rider Card Holder is an infinite holder of Rider Cards, due to connection with the Klein Bottle), Enhanced Senses (Vision 8 times better than a normal person, thanks to data sent from 1,500,000 photoreceptor cells and can distinguish 25 moving objects up to 40kms. Also has night vision function, able to polarize light to convert infrared rays reflected by objects into visible light. This is a preliminary requisite to explore parallel worlds. Able to detect even frequencies of 14Hz and detect sounds from a distance of up to 10 km), Dimension Manipulation (His DecadeDriver is able to release the energy from the Rider Cards thanks to a dimensional conversion machine, which transforms the 2d data into 3d), Paralysis Inducement (Can transform into Kamen Rider Hibiki and use Hibiki's finisher, which can completely paralyze enemies and repeatedly strikes them), Possibly Intangibility (Can transform into Kamen Rider Ghost, make him has a chance to have this power), Summoning and Soul Manipulation (Can summons Parka Ghosts, a soul of heroic spirits, to assist him in combat), Magic (Can transform into Kamen Rider Wizard and use his powers), Elemental Manipulation (Can manipulates elemental when using Wizard's powers), Forcefield Creation (Can create magical barrier), Chain Manipulation (Can creates magical chain to bind enemy), Size Manipulation (Can grow the size of his hand to attack enemy) Attack Potency: Unknown (Fight against many Kaijins and done something far stronger than human could've done on multiple occasions), at least ' Low Multiverse level', likely higher with Reality Warping (Threatened to destroy the universe with 50% of his power. Swartz, who had the other 50% can create alternate realities called "Another World") | Solar System level (Stronger than his base form. Despite that he only had half of his powers, he still held his own against Another Zi-O II), higher with Dimension Kick, Dimension Slash and Dimension Blast. At least ' Low Multiverse level', likely higher with Reality Warping Speed: Unknown with Sub-Relativistic reactions (Can see any ZECT Riders when they are in Clock Up) | Massively Hypersonic movement speed with FTL reaction speeds Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown | Solar System Class Durability: Unknown | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: *'Twin-Lens Reflex Camera' *'Neo Decadriver:' Transformation device *'Ride Booker:' Decade's primary weapon, normally in its card-holding Book Mode before it can turn to Gun Mode or Sword Mode. *'Rider Cards:' Gives Decade the powers of other Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. **'Kuuga Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kuuga with access to his arsenal. **'Agito Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Agito with access to his arsenal. **'Ryuki Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Ryuki with access to his arsenal. **'Faiz Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Faiz with access to his arsenal. **'Blade Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Blade with access to his arsenal. **'Hibiki Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Hibiki with access to his arsenal. **'Kabuto Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kabuto with access to his arsenal. **'Den-O Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Den-O with access to his arsenal. **'Kiva Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kiva with access to his arsenal. **'W Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider W with access to his arsenal. **'OOO Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider OOO with access to his arsenal. **'Fourze Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Fourze with access to his arsenal. **'Wizard Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Wizard with access to his arsenal. **'Gaim Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Gaim with access to his arsenal. **'Drive Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Drive with access to his arsenal. **'Ghost Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Ghost with access to his arsenal. **'Ex-Aid Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid with access to his arsenal. **'Build Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Build with access to his arsenal. **'Zi-O Cards:' A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Zi-O with access to his arsenal. Intelligence: Genius. He is very calculating, cunning and manipulative, he became Leader of Dai-Shocker when he was young, outsmarted many villains, easily manipulates Dai-Shocker and Zangyack alongside Captain Marvelous. Very quick at infiltrating a parallel worlds with limited information on those realities, which led him to solve many problems. Due to him figuring out that he will ends up getting his Decade powers stolen by Swartz, he stored half of his powers inside Decade Ridewatch, meaning that Swartz only got half of his powers, and he had his other half left to fight. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimension Kick:' Signature attack. *'Dimension Blast:' Uses Ride Booker in Gun Mode. *'Dimension Slash:' Uses Ride Booker in Sword Mode. Key: Human | Kamen Rider Decade (Neo Decadriver Ver.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Speedsters Category:Fire Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chain Users Category:Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Zi-O Appearances